Cellatangó
by Bibitta
Summary: A hetedik évad utáni első House-Cuddy találkozás... és lehet, hogy egyben az utolsó is? Kellemes olvasást, és minden olvasót bíztatok a véleményezésre :


_Figyelmeztetés: aki a tv2-n követi a sorozatot, annak SPOILER-t tartalmazhat!_

- Miért tetted?

- …

- MIÉRT. TETTED?

-…

- Te rohadék, miért akarod ugyanolyan nyomorulttá tenni az életem, mint a tiéd?

- Tényleg ezért jöttél? Ugye tudod, hogy miattad hagyom ki a sétaidőt?

- Miért tetted?

- Beakadt a szalag?

- Cseszd meg! Remélem, egy életre sittre vágnak! – azzal felállt, s ment volna, de egy dübörgő hang az üveg túloldaláról megállította. House tenyere az ablakon csattant.

- Neked lételemed, hogy folyton belém rúgj, hm?

-…

- Eddig be nem állt a szád, folyton azt hajtogattad, hogy válaszoljak a kérdésedre! Most te nem tudsz választ adni?

- Ennyire seggfej nem lehetsz!

- Belehajtottam a házadba. Az ember azt gondolná, hogy ez már elég nagy seggfejségnek számít.

- Te teszed tönkre az én életem, te vagy az, aki folyton belém rúg!

- Ó, igen? Talán a képedbe hazudtam, hogy nem járok senkivel? Talán én voltam az, aki már másnap családi vacsorára hívta az új pasiját? Talán én voltam, az, aki azt hazudta, mennyire sajnálja, hogy adott egy apró reményt a boldogságra, és ez után kitépve belőlem azt az apró remény ismét belém rúgott?

A nő szemében könnycseppek remegtek. Úgy érezte, hogy abban a pillanatban a düh, a megbántottság és a fájdalom felemésztette levegőjét, szívének minden apró dobbanását.

- Ó, igen. A kínzó megtudja azt, milyen a kínzás. Fáj? – kissé közelebb hajolt az üveghez – Az általam okozott fájdalmad töredéke a te okozta fájdalmamnak. Miért tettem? Mert beléd szerettem. Mert te hagytad, hogy beléd szeressek. Mert hónapokig figyelted a vágyakozásom irántad, míg más melegítette az ágyad. Mert, nem hagytad, hogy ismét visszasüllyedjek a nyomorúságomba. Mert reményt adtál, hogy talán te vagy az a nő, aki a nyomorommal együtt szeret. Mert elmondtam neked, hogy inkább leszek kiszállító, mintsem elhagyjalak. Mert te elhagytál, mikor rájöttél, hogy képtelen vagyok változni. Mert sohasem leszek neked elég jó. És, mert abban a pillanatban ahelyett, hogy alkoholba, és vicodinba fojtottam volna a fájdalmam, inkább kitöltöttem az ebédlődön.

- Komolyan azt hiszed, csak te szenvedtél? Csak neked voltak szívtépő vitáid önmagaddal? Csak te bántódtál meg? Te kaptál hamis reményt?

- Már az elején megmondtam, hogy nem tudok megváltozni, de te akkor is velem akartál maradni!

- Én nem arról beszélek. Amikor azt, mondtad, nem az én hibám, valami olyasfélét adtál nekem, amit előtte még soha: feloldozást. Akkor azt hittem, ha csak töredékében is, de olyan lesz a kapcsolatunk, mint előtte, s tovább léphetek. Aztán rá kellett jönnöm, ismét az ostoba játékod bábja vagyok! Elegem van ebből! Belefáradtam a játékokba, a hülye tesztjeidbe!

- Mégis éveken át játszottál. Hagytad, hogy feltűnően végignézzelek, szexista poénokkal illesselek, kisebb-nagyobb szócsatáink legyenek, hülyeségeket tegyek, amik újabb veszekedéseket szítottak! És te hagytad ezt minden egyes nap, bele se gondolva, talán könnyebb lenne, ha kirúgnál, és kilépnél a játékból!

- Mert jó orvos vagy, s mert őrült mód védeni próbáltalak – válaszolt hűvösen, vörös, könnyektől ázott szemekkel.

- Nem. Ezt próbáltad mindenkinek beadni, de legalább magadnak ne akard! Azért hagytad, mert élvezted! Élvezted, hogy körülötted voltam, mert akkor éltél igazán, azokban a percekben éreztél szenvedélyt, ami egyszerre vonzott és őrjített meg! Aztán fantáziáltam rólad, és emiatt kerültem diliházba.

- Ezt is rám akarod verni?

- Nem. Az nem a te hibád volt. Csak akkor jöttél rá, hogy talán többet is akarok tőled, mint napi veszekedések, és ez… megijesztett téged. Mert kezdtél ugyanígy érezni, csupán féltél a velem való kapcsolattól. Míg Lucasszal voltál minduntalan kerülni próbáltál, hogy elkerüld a kis csatáinkkal járó érzelmeid… mert onnantól kezdve nem biztos, hogy megálljt tudtál volna parancsolni magadnak.

- Uramisten, mennyire szánalmas vagy. Igazad van, mindig is szerettem veled veszekedni, mert kiváltottál belőlem valamit, amit csak egy-két férfi tudott eddig az életemben. De nehogy azt hidd, Lucas alatt azért kerültelek, mert attól féltem, esetleg rád mászom. Attól féltem, hogy megbántasz. Akivel emberi kapcsolatot teremtesz, akarattal, vagy anélkül, de megbántod. Mert félsz az emberi kapcsolatoktól, és elemi ösztönöd szabotálni azokat. És lásd, igazam lett!

- Azok az emberek megbánthatnak, és lásd igazam lett! – utánozta a nő szavait.

- Sajnállak House. Lehet, hogy hatalmas elme vagy, okosabb vagy mindenkinél, de egy dologra mégis képtelen vagy; kockáztatni a boldogságért. Feltenni magadat tétként, bízva abban, egyszer bejöhet – mialatt ezen szavakat a férfi felé intézte, összeszedte táskáját, kabátját, készen állva az indulásra.

- Evvel nem vitatkozom. Talán jobb nekem egyedül – mélyedt gondolataiba, kisebb csodálkozást kiváltva a nőből. – Stacy is elhagyott, te is… - mély lélegzetet vett, s fájdalmas kék szemeit a nőre emelte – gondolom az állásom sem lesz meg, mire kijutok innen.

- Nem tudom – vont vállat a nő.

- Miért nem tudod? – szűkítette össze szemeit Lisa tekintetében a válasz után kutatva.

- Elköltözöm New Jersey-ből – válaszolta sokkalta lágyabb hangon, mint azelőtt. E lágyság részben a szomorúságából, részben pedig a kulturáltabb beszélgetésből fakadt.

- Feladod az álmod? A kórház volt a mindened – némi bűntudat sugárzott szavaiból, hisz jól tudta, ő az, aki miatt Cuddy elmegy.

- Most már Rachel az. Rájöttem arra, hogy a dékáni pozícióval olyan anyja lennék, akit csak néha látja a lányát, lemaradnék a gyerekkoráról, amit nem szeretnék.

- Akkor ott az endokrinológia – alkudozott.

Cuddy mély levegőt vett, majd lassan visszaereszkedett a székre. Egy ideig csak ült, s ujjait vizsgálva gondolkodott, hogy közölje Houseszal. Attól a ponttól, hogy a férfi igazat adott neki, valamiképp enyhült az ellene irányuló dühe, s ismét bűntudatfélét kezdett érezni. Bűntudata volt, mert túl kevés idő – három hónap – telt el az incidens óta, s nem tudta miképp, de még mindig szerette őt. Sokáig próbálta gyűlölni, s ez sikerült is, de abban a pillanatban, hogy látta Greg tekintetét rá kellett jönnie, nem utálja őt annyira, mint ahogy azt előtte hitte. És azt is tudta, hogy House is érez iránta, hisz akkor nem kérdezgetné tovább.

Ezért volt kettejük számára lehetetlen ez a helyzet. Bántani akarták egymást, hogy bizonyítsák a másiknak mekkora fájdalmat okoztak neki. De hiába viaskodtak, feszegették a határokat, nem tudták átlépni azt, mert még mindig éreztek egymás iránt valamit. Nem annyira, mint azelőtt, de ha már a tűz nem is lángol, a parázs még sokáig izzik.

Megrekedtek egy bizonyos ponton, ahonnan csak úgy tudtak tovább lépni, ha útjaik szétválnak- legalább is Cuddy így vélte.

Lassan House-ra emelte tekintetét, s beszélni kezdett.

- House ez így nem mehet tovább kettőnk közt. Nem tudok többé veled dolgozni a történtek után. Képtelen lennék minden napom egy helyen tölteni veled. Egyszerűen nem bírom tovább – suttogta ismét könnyeivel küszködve. – Sok szép közös emlékünk van, amik gyakran eszembe jutnak – itt haloványan elmosolyodott, ahogy felrémlett benne, miként találkoztak először. De ez a csodás emlék sem volt elég arra, hogy ne folytassa tovább, immáron mosoly nélkül – de jelenleg csak azt látom, miként bántottál, és én miként bántottalak. Muszáj elmennem. Tudom, hogy ha nem most, de később kutatnál utánunk, de kérlek, ne tedd! Hagyj minket békén tovább lépni, és lépj te is tovább – újfent felállt, de még mindig nem indult a kijárat felé. Még nem tudott. – Mennyi van még hátra?

- Két perc. Ja! Te a letöltendő börtönidőmre gondoltál! Tudnád, ha eljöttél volna a tárgyalásra – próbálta viccesre venni a dolgot, de érezte, hogy ez nem a megfelelő pillanat. – Két hónap, tíz nap, nyolc óra és negyvenkét perc.. ó már csak negyvenegy!

- Tudom, hogy haragszol rám, amiért börtönbe juttattalak, de nincs bűntudatom. Ezért nincs – rövid szünetet tartott. – Viszlát, House – azzal az ajtó felé sétált, a kilincset lenyomva még egy percre visszafordult, hogy lássa élete egyik legnagyobb szerelmét, ugyanakkor élete egyik legnagyobb ellenségét.

House nem tett mást, csak mereven bámult a nőre világfájdalommal teli kék szemeivel, majd Cuddy távozott.

Cuddy-t kint az autónál Wilson várta, a csomagtartónak dőlve.

- Hogy ment?

- Meglepően jól. Börtönbe kellett kerülnie, hogy végre kimondja, mit érez – próbálta elnevetni a dolgot, de ismét csak sírásba omlott össze. Wilson egyből mellé ugrott, s átölelte a nőt. Pár perc után Cuddy elhúzódott, letörölte könnycseppjeit, végül alig hallhatóan a következőt suttogta:

- Hát ennyi volt.

Ez volt az a három szó, amit egy bicegő rab motyogott, mialatt visszavitték a körletébe.

Hát ennyi volt…


End file.
